<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text Me Back by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304899">Text Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idols, M/M, but they’re from different groups, loosely based around the inkigayo sandwiches, there is a strong lack of hyuncob fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjae didn’t necessarily believe in love at first sight, but he was willing to try. Even if that meant waiting for his number to reach the boy in question through a sandwich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Text Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>i don’t usually write fics but the lack of milcob/hyuncob has inspired me. i know the inkigayo sandwich concept is old but i ran with it just because &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunjae. Hyunjae. Pause. Did you see what I saw?”<br/>
Hyunjae looked up from his phone to throw a disinterested glance at his friend Chanhee. “What? What did you see?”<br/>
“He just walked past us down the hall, towards the water dispenser. Don’t make it obvious.” </p><p>Hyunjae rolled his eyes. He swore Chanhee’s gay ass spotted a new male idol every week during comeback season. And since he was the bisexual in the group, it was only appropriate that Chanhee shared these finds with him. Last week it was some tall man named Bomin, and the week before a soft looking boy named Jisung. Hyunjae never really felt anything much when checking out Chanhee’s picks, but it was something fun to do while waiting to perform. So he nonchalantly got up from his chair so he could go see for himself. Chanhee sprang up from next to him.<br/>
“WAIT I wanna go too!”<br/>
Hyunjae was so set on giving him a pointed glare that he wasn’t looking as he turned the corner and crashed smack dab into another person. Unfortunately that other person was holding a cup of water that landed right onto Hyunjae’s shirt.</p><p><br/>
“Oh my god I am so so so sorry,” a voice said.<br/>
“No, it's okay, I’m…” Hyunjae looked up from studying his soaked shirt and straight into the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. He choked slightly before realizing he had to finish his sentence. “I’m… I’m the one who wasn’t looking. Sorry.” He could hear Chanhee giggling in the distant background and made a mental note to talk to him later.<br/>
“No! It’s okay, I wasn’t looking either. Here, let me help you dry your shirt. Our room has a plugged in blow dryer that we can use.” Hyunjae was barely registering the words that the other boy was saying because his voice was perhaps the most soft and smooth sound he’s ever heard. And the way his eyes grew large and sparkled with concern… Hyunjae had to do his best to mentally snap out of it.</p><p><br/>
“I—urm…”<br/>
“Sure! That would be great, thank you. I’ll come along so I can keep track of the time,” Chanhee said, stepping in to aid a failing Hyunjae. Hyunjae opened his mouth to save his deteriorating image but was cut off by the clearly relieved boy.<br/>
“Okay great! The rest of my group is out except for Younghoon right now, but I’m sure he’d understand.”<br/>
Hyunjae didn’t miss the way Chanhee’s eyes lit up when he realized there would be another man to possibly snatch up. The three of them walked in silence until the boy stopped in front of a door marked DEOBI. He gestured them in as a silver haired boy sitting in the corner raised his eyebrows expectedly at the visitors.<br/>
“Hey Hoonie, I accidentally spilled water on…” the boy paused and Hyunjae realized neither of them exchanged names.<br/>
“Hyunjae.”<br/>
“...Hyunjae, and I offered to use our blow dryer to dry his shirt.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh okay, the typical clumsy accident,” Younghoon said with a teasing smile. Hyunjae noted that Younghoon too was unbelievably handsome, and if he knew anything about his best friend, was just Chanhee’s type. As soon as Younghoon had talked, he felt Chanhee tense up next to him, swallowing hard. How the fates have aligned, thought Hyunjae. This could end up well or terribly.<br/>
“So I know Hyunjae, how about you cutie?” Younghoon said, turning his head towards Chanhee, his mouth trying its best to not out right smirk. Hyunjae could literally hear Chanhee’s heartbeat quicken.<br/>
“My name’s Chanhee, nice to meet you Younghoon.”<br/>
Younghoon smiled and slipped his phone in his pocket. “Well, I’d like to meet you more. Wanna walk around outside for a bit?”<br/>
Chanhee bit his lip and looked at Hyunjae. I’ll be fine, Hyunjae trying his best to communicate through his eyes. Chanhee either got the message or didn’t care either way.<br/>
“Of course!” Chanhee chirped happily. And with that, within just a couple sentences exchanged, the two brushed past the remaining boys and walked out shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>“Well, your shirt might as well have dried waiting for them to finish flirting. Of course Hoon would take the first chance in meeting a new boy.”</p><p>The still unknown boy sighed from beside him. Just as Hyunjae was about to reassure him that Chanhee was the exact same, the boy lightly grabbed his arm and led him to a couple of chairs off to the side of the room next to a table with hair and cosmetic supplies. The boy’s grip was light, but the contact had Hyunjae panicking. Obviously causing him to miss whatever the boy had just said to him.<br/>
“Hyunjae? Did you hear me?”<br/>
“What? No, I’m sorry I was just—”<br/>
The boy smiled. “You don’t have to apologize. I was just introducing myself. My name is Jacob.”</p><p><br/>
Jacob. Hyunjae decided he liked that name a lot. It was unique, rounded, had a nice beat to it. Seemed fitting for the boy sat in front of him busy with untangling the cords of the blow dryer.<br/>
“Nice to meet you Jacob. Sorry again for crashing into you.” Jacob laughed out loud this time, the tinkling sound music to Hyunjae’s ears.<br/>
“Again, you don’t have to apologize. I’m fine! Now let’s dry your shirt before you have to perform.”<br/>
Hyunjae nodded. Jacob set the blow dryer to the lowest setting and waved it in front of Hyunjae’s chest. The two started up a simple conversation between them, talking about their groups, companies, mainly idol business. Just as the conversation was getting more and more comfortable and fond, Jacob casually decided to ask Hyunjae if he was seeing anybody. Hyunjae nearly reacted out loud with shock.</p><p><br/>
“Uh, no, not really. Nobody’s really interested me yet. Never been in a relationship actually. How about you?”<br/>
Jacob hummed in thought. “Well, I’m not seeing anybody right now but I’ve had a couple ex-boyfriends in the past.”<br/>
Boyfriends? As in, men? Hyunjae could barely believe his luck. No way did Jacob slip that in without a purpose. Jacob had turned off the blow dryer, eyes focused on wrapping the cord neatly this time, giving Hyunjae the chance to study his face. A silence fell between the two, and Hyunjae could feel the tension growing as he nervously shifted in his seat. Now what? Do I just shoot my shot? Hyunjae thought to himself. As much as he wanted to say something, Hyunjae’s words stuck in his throat as Jacob began leaning in closer to him.<br/>
“Well, your shirt seems dry,” Jacob said quietly, running a hand down where the water had been. Hyunjae’s breath began to quicken when he felt Jacob’s hand on his chest. Jacob looked up into Hyunjae’s eyes, and he realized just how close the two were, faces in front of each other and Jacob’s arms holding on to Hyunjae’s chair around his legs. He saw Jacob’s eyes flicker down to his lips and then back up. Hyunjae was a wreck. Are we really about to kiss? Like right now? Should I-</p><p>“HYUNJAE! WE’RE LATE, I’M SORRY, SANGYEON IS GOING TO KILL ME HOLY SHIT.”<br/>
Hyunjae whipped his head around to the doorframe to see an extremely panicked Chanhee with a mildly amused Younghoon. Hyunjae turned back to Jacob but he had already stood up from his chair.<br/>
“Hyunjae, you heard Chanhee. Sorry for keeping you so long and for the water,” Jacob said casually, as if they weren’t just about to kiss a second before.<br/>
“HYUNJAE I’M SERIOUS. WE GOTTA GO NOW. SANGYEON WILL KILL US.”<br/>
Hyunjae sighed and got up from the chair. “Thanks Jacob. Urm--good luck on your stage today. Hope to see you around after.” Hyunjae barely saw Jacob nod from the corner of his eye as Chanhee practically yanked his arm out the door.</p><p>Turns out Chanhee was exaggerating just a tiny bit and they were not late enough for Sangyeon to kill them, only a few questionable eyebrow raises from the group. Hyunjae loved the stage, and he loved performing, but his mind was on something else this time around. As Hyunjae performed, giving his all on the stage like he usually does, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob. The way he gently pulled Hyunjae into his chair, calmly drying his shirt while making conversation easy. And especially the way Jacob wasn’t afraid to lean into his space, breath barely fanning over Hyunjae’s own lips. Before he knew it, the stage was over and the adrenaline of performing came rushing towards him. He felt like he could do anything, and what he wanted to do more than anything at that moment was to track down Jacob and give him his number. His group had barely gone down the stairs of the stage when Sangyeon raised his voice to talk to his members.</p><p><br/>
“Guys, we have a schedule later tonight so we have to leave almost immediately in order for us to have time shower and change. Please collect your stuff quickly and meet at the van!”<br/>
Hyunjae’s heart dropped. How was he supposed to have enough time to smoothly show interest in Jacob? Without wasting any time hanging around to have his sweat dabbed by the stylists, he grabbed a dismayed Chanhee by the arm and started running towards the waiting rooms.<br/>
“Hyunjae what the hell—” Chanhee stopped talking as Hyunjae almost crashed straight into the same door marked DEOBI that Jacob had taken them earlier. He threw manners out the window and burst into the room, frantically hoping that somehow Jacob would be there sitting, raising an expecting eyebrow at him. But of course, the room was empty.</p><p>“It’s alright Hyunjae, we have to go now—”<br/>
“NO! No, wait. Uh…” Hyunjae cut off Chanhee, failing to see the smirk across his face. He was going to find a way to let Jacob know he was interested in him. But how?<br/>
“Hyunjae, I’m hungry,” Chanhee whined from beside him. Hungry. An idea popped into Hyunjae’s head that was so stupid he almost laughed. But these were desperate times that called for desperate measures.<br/>
“Okay, lets stop by the food bar real quick. Do you have a piece of paper?”</p><p>So here he was, scribbling his number on a piece of paper that he was planning on slipping into the basket of sandwiches that were going to be sent to Jacob’s room later. How embarrassing. He could hear Chanhee struggling to keep himself from laughing, which meant he opted for teasing instead.<br/>
“Wow, you really caught the love bug huh Hyunjae? What was it about him?”<br/>
“Shut up Chanhee,” Hyunjae grumbled as he walked over to one of the music show’s staff. “Excuse me, um, which sandwiches are for the boy group DEOBI?”<br/>
Hyunjae felt his face heat up as the staff gave him a weird look. Nevertheless, she pointed at the farthest basket on the left.<br/>
“Make sure you mark which member it's for,” she called out after him. “I’ve heard stories of mixups.”<br/>
Hyunjae paused. Was that implying that people have done this before?<br/>
“HYUNJAE!! HURRY UP!! SANGYEON JUST CALLED ASKING WHERE WE ARE!” Chanhee’s panicked voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He’d have to research this sandwich thing later. He quickly scribbled a J on the note and barely had time to tuck it into one of the sandwich wrappers before his frantic friend dragged him by the arm towards the doors.</p><p>Later that night Hyunjae couldn’t stop unlocking and checking his phone. He’d been on edge the entire interview that night, anxious to get home so he could check his phone constantly in peace. He had even called first dibs on the bathroom so he was ready to relax and wait for his man to text him. Yet the minutes passed and no text. Hyunjae sighed sadly just as Chanhee walked into their shared room from his time in the bathroom.<br/>
“Oh my god Hyunjae, you’re like a middle schooler waiting for their crush to text them.”<br/>
“So what if I am.” He responded plainly, eyes still glued to his phone. “Hey wait a minute, what about Younghoon?”<br/>
“What about him?” Chanhee asked innocently as he climbed into his bed. Just as Hyunjae was about to ask how he was going to able to find Younghoon again, his phone buzzed and he nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement. He ignored the chuckle from the bed across from him and went to check his messages.</p><p>
  <b>[Unknown]</b><br/>
<em>um, hey?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae stared at the message for a good 5 seconds before opening his contacts list to save the number under Jacob. He stared at the contact some more before adding a couple of heart emojis just for his own sake.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>hi! remember me? :)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>not really… remind me who you are again</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae’s smile faded in dismay. Did Jacob really not remember him? Maybe he was just flirting with him. Two could play that game.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>how could you forget such a pretty face!??!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>uh… i’m sorry, i really don’t know who you are</em>
</p><p>Now Hyunjae was really confused. He decided to just be straightforward and bold with it.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>i’m the boy you spilled water on earlier at the music show and almost kissed in the waiting room?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>whoa there dude. i’m pretty sure you got the wrong person. my name is lee juyeon and i’m straight. sorry</em>
</p><p>Embarrassing. This was so embarrassing. Hyunjae stared at the message in horror, wondering how this monstrosity of a situation had happened. Juyeon… his name also started with a J. Hyunjae wanted to slap himself for not thinking about the possibility of one of Jacob’s members also having a name that started with a J. He even saved his contact and all that—</p><p>
  <b>TO: lee juyeon</b><br/>
<em>um anyways this is awkward, sorry. the number was meant for jacob</em>
</p><p>
  <b>lee juyeon</b><br/>
<em>ahhh… so thats what jacob did today. he was being all wistful earlier… i’m guessing you’re from the boyz? we had to wait for jacob bc he wanted to check your room</em>
</p><p>As awful as his plan played out, Hyunjae felt his heart skip a beat when he learned that Jacob had tried to look for him too. He couldn’t wait to talk to him and get to know him more. His phone vibrated again.</p><p>
  <b>lee juyeon</b><br/>
<em>dont worry abt it btw! i’ll let him know right now. im sure i’ll be seeing more of you later whoever you are!</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae contemplated thanking him and giving his name, but Juyeon was right. If everything went to plan, he’d be seeing him a lot more often. Just as he started to space out, his phone buzzed and this time Hyunjae actually lept off the bed.</p><p>
  <b>[Unknown]</b><br/>
<em>hi hyunjae :)</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae could feel himself smiling stupidly already and Jacob had barely texted him two words. Into the contact list he went.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>hi jacob :) sorry for the mixup, i was trying to be smooth and instead i’ve already embarrassed myself</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>it’s alright !! i just had to face a lot of embarrassment myself from juyeon announcing to the entire dorm that a boy was trying to give me his number</em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>oh thats terrifying. im sure once chanhee gets a load of this my whole dorm will also be teasing me because i usually never get the butterflies this good</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>well i’m glad i was the one to give you those butterflies :) speaking of chanhee, younghoon asks why you didnt just give him your number so he could text hoon to give it to me</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae’s smile dropped quickly. Chanhee… Chanhee had Younghoon’s number the entire time and didn’t tell him? Made him go through all the embarrassing sandwich business when there was a much simpler option?<br/>
“Choi mother of god Chanhee. WHY—” His phone buzzed just as Chanhee realized what Hyunjae had just found out. He shot him a dirty look before tending to his current priority first. Obviously this piqued Chanhee’s interest as he clambered over to read the message with him.</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>whatever it is i’m kind of glad you went through so much effort to hit me up; it was cute<br/>
just like you ;)</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae kept his eyes down on his phone because he knew that if he turned his head his best friend would be wearing the biggest “I told you I know what I’m doing” face and Hyunjae didn’t want to deal with it right after Jacob just called him cute.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>oh of course ! anything for you</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>if that’s the case now tell me,,, will you kiss me next time instead of just letting the tension hang ??</em>
</p><p>“You guys are gross,” Chanhee announced as he moved back to his bed, phone also in hand.<br/>
“Shut up, we both know you’re texting Younghoon right now too,” Hyunjae teased. He knew he was right when Chanhee didn’t say anything and instead began typing with serious concentration.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>can’t wait to make it up to you</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>sounds promising. when are you free? i’m free this saturday afternoon for once in my life :”)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>our fates must be aligned because i’m almost 100% sure i’m free as well,, wanna come over to our dorm first and bring younghoon w you so chanhee wont complain?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>obviously.<br/>
so… this saturday is a date?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjae could NOT stop smiling. Stupid Jacob and his cute confidence. He was exactly what Hyunjae had been waiting for.</p><p>
  <b>TO: jacob ♥ ♥</b><br/>
<em>it’s a date. ♥</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! kudos and comments with feedback are always welcome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>